The present invention relates to a diaphragm valve comprising as the movable valve part a flexible diaphragm, and more particularly, a plastic diaphragm, separating two chambers through which pressurized liquid flows.
Diaphragm valves of this type are already used in fuel injection systems in which the influence of temperature variations on the metered quantity of injection fuel is eliminated by means of diaphragms consisting of webbing like membranes. However, these membranes are subject to the disadvantage that the flexible membrane oscillates and effects undefined opening and closing movements about the valve seat, resulting in unwanted variations in the metered quantity of injection fuel.